Trust My Rage
by Ashlahrs
Summary: Set after Thor 2, Asgard is prospering under "Odin's" rule, and Loki has turned his attention elsewhere. S.H.I.E.L.D. has caught wind of another infinity gem, the one of space, and a duo of agents is being sent in after it. Loki returns to Earth as a new S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under the female form of Lora Laurent and is paired with Natasha Romanoff. T for now, could be M later.


**Author's Note: After this chapter, whenever Loki is in the form of Lora Laurent I'm going to be saying "she" and not "he" because it'll confuse me and seem weird otherwise, but for now the she/he will be a bit confusing because of the fact he's only just changed.**

Loki, or rather Odin, was atop the throne of Asgard where he belonged. The true Odin wouldn't be missed as there was nobody left to miss him. Thor was on Earth and clearly staying there, Loki was dead as far as the entire nine realms knew, and Frigga was dead as well. Nobody was left to notice why Odin had suddenly become a better ruler. Loki, contrary to popular belief, hadn't turned Asgard into a kingdom that was based off of total tyranny. The kingdom had actually prospered a little more under Loki than it had under Odin even without his pet Thor going out and doing all of the work for him. Of course the style of rule had definitely changed, a little more... youthful, but he was still doing what he could to transition from Odin-Rule to Loki-Rule. He couldn't just go from hot to cold Asgardian to Jotun without so much as a blink. The Asgardians would get used to "Odin's" style of rule changing as time went on, and for now nobody was doing much questioning of him.

For now, though, things were at peace enough in Asgard that Loki knew he could leave things unattended officially for a little while. He had a plan, of course. He always had a plan. There was never a time when he didn't have a plan, something that Thor still failed to realize. If Thor had known then maybe his dear brother could have realized there was no way he'd let himself get killed. Either way, he'd been planning. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was working on developing more technology that was capable of standing up to the alien weaponry of Asgard or the Chitari or anyone else who decided Earth was worth invading. He also knew that there was most likely research going on about where the other infinity stones, not that the humans called them that, were. Humans loved power like that; they weren't going to have power like that. Loki needed to check on the progression of the humans and had been planning on how to do so for a long time.

There was a lot of information he'd gained through being inside the mind of Dr. Selvig and Clint Barton about the inner workings of S.H.I.E.L.D., not that he wouldn't have been able to figure it out on his own, and he had been actually utilizing it for a while. He left one person on Earth under his control who was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., a grunt whom he let recruit a new agent, a Ms. Lora Laurent. He would infiltrate the agency the only way he thought fitting, trickery and illusion. It wasn't even trickery nor illusion if you looked at it a certain way. He was literally changing his gender, so technically there was no illusion required. The trick would be getting off of Asgard without Heimdall seeing him. And even then, that much he could manage. Frigga had taught him of spells that could block Heimdall's sight. So, he disguised himself as a member of the Asgardian army and walked across the Bifrost Bridge.

_"I need to go to Earth with matters to discuss with Thor by word of the beloved All Father, Odin,"_ he said as he approached Heimdall, playing the part he had created for himself very well. He even kept the hatred out of his voice.

"Very well."

The next thing Loki knew he was on Midgard... and he looked like an Asgardian. Good news was that he could not be seen by Heimdall. So, Loki did what he planned and altered his appearance to that of an average government agent, one who resembled a man he killed during his siege on New York, and managed to make his way towards the building he'd been told to meet with Fury at for the mission debrief. He wasn't sure which stone it was necessarily about, but he knew he was going to have it. He would learn which one it was at some point, but for now he was perfectly fine with the mission being as it was. Perhaps he could cause some mischief as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and get someone in trouble. Which is exactly what part of his plan was as he found the building. _Show time._

Loki was now Lora when he walked into the building. He was going to play the part right, and he hadn't actually entered this form in months. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. would never know what hit them. The only difficult part would be getting along with his partner, whomever that may be. He went into a meeting room on the fifth floor and was met by the familiar face of Nick Fury. He had to try not to give one of his signature grins, afraid it would give him away. How ignorant they were. How ignorant _everyone_ was. They would never learn. Loki was a master at his disguises when he felt like it, and he could keep up his illusions for hours upon hours upon hours under immense stress. "Fury," he greeted, his voice exactly that of a female's. This was one form which he did not half-ass.

"Agent Laurent," he replied with a nod. He gestured for her to take a seat then, standing as was his custom. Loki walked over to a chair and took a seat, sighing as he had to tightly cross his legs-going against every instinct he had as a male-and sit like a lady. _How do they do this all the time?_ he asked himself. "Your partner, Agent Romanoff, will be here shortly. You'll be told of the mission then. I assume you've read her file?" Loki nodded."Good."

So he would be working with Natasha Romanoff? Well... His life just got a _lot_ more interesting. It looked like he would enjoy his time on Earth after all. He could get more revenge than he ever possibly imagined and still get an Infinity Gem out of it if he played his cards right. The only problem he would have would be maintaining his illusion of Lora and the illusion of Odin at the same time with his weakened powers on Midgard. Then there was the fact that when he was his true form, he would need to keep up the spell that would make him invisible to Heimdall. _This is going to be a challenge._

By the time Natasha walked in, Lora was sitting nice and pretty with Fury, who looked a bit irritated that the redheaded agent was more than fashionably late. The woman looked tired with dark circles under her eyes. It seemed that Loki's excursions in New York had damaged her psyche more than she was letting on. This would be good chance for some information on the female Avenger now that he was here. It would be an opportunity that would most certainly not be wasted. "Sorry I'm late. I was dolling myself up for you," the redhead said to Fury as she took her seat opposite the "new S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent." Almost before she took her seat, Fury started talking.

"Ah, Agent Romanoff this is Agent Laurent. Now that your both here we can begin. As your both aware ever since Loki's first visit to earth we've been made aware of the existence of infinity gems. These gems hold extreme power and if in the wrong hands the consequences could be disastrous. Recently we've been made aware of a gem located in Beijing. Your mission is simple, find the infinity gem and retrieve it before someone else gets their hands on it."

"When do we leave?" Natasha inquired, already moving to get up from her seat again.

"About five minutes ago. Your bags should be on the jet already and I advise you to get there as soon as physically possible. There will be files on the plain for both of you to read in regards to each other and what you're up against. Dismissed."

The two agents got up in sync and left the room. The Asgardian's thoughts went about as she decided what she should do. It was obvious that she wanted the gem, but she needed to make sure that her cover wasn't born. As far as they were both concerned, Loki was dead. Thor believed it, and Asgard believed it as well. Odin was still ruling Asgard as far as the citizens of the planet knew as well. There was various levels of deception going on. The field was being played, and Loki was successful on all accounts. Greatness was always underestimated, yet nobody thought about what could really be going on behind the scenes. There was always a plan.

For now, the plan entailed climbing onto the jet and taking one of the tan leathers seats across from Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Lora smiled politely at the other agents once her seat was taken and Natasha smiled back with no idea she was looking into the very eyes that plagued her nightmares.


End file.
